peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa and the Rugrats
Transcript Peppa. It is a lovely day visiting the Pickles' house. (goes to the playpen and sees the babies) Who are you? Tommy. I'm Tommy Pickles. Peppa. And who are your other friends. Tommy. That is Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. Peppa. Tell me all about you, babies! Chuckie. My name is Chuckie, and I am a scaredy cat. Peppa. that's Okay Chuckie. Phil. I'm Phillip. Lil. I'm Lillian. Phil and Lil. But you can just simply call me Phil and Lil. Peppa. those are nice names. Tommy. I am the leader of the babies, and I am Chuckies bestest friend. Peppa. that is not how you spell "Best" Angelica. (comes in) You dumb babies and your low class friend. Peppa. Who is that? Tommy. That's Angelica, she usually calls us dumb babies. Peppa. she is kinda similar to Emily Elephant and her walkie-talkie girls Lisa Fox and Brianna Bear. Angelica. Who is that dumb pig. Peppa. I am not a dumb pig and my name is Peppa. Angelica. I've never seen a pig talk before, except in a show where the dumb babies watch called "Peppa Pig." Peppa. I am Peppa Pig. Angelica. well good for you (gets out of the room) Susie. Is Angelica calling you "dumb babies" again and what is the name of your friend. Peppa. My name is Peppa pig. Susuie. I am Susie Carmichael, Me and Angelica are rivals. Peppa. Oh, just like Emily Elephant and me. Tommy, Do you want to go outside Peppa? Peppa. yes! Peppa. (sees Spike). I didn't even know you had a dog, what's his name Tommy, His name is Spike. peppa. Hi spike. (outside) Peppa. Why are Phil and Lil eating worms? Tommy. Because they are gross and they even wet the bed every night. Peppa. Phil and Lil, how gross are you? (phil and lil pees on Peppa) Peppa. Eww! Gross! Lil. Sorry Peppa! Peppa. It's OK, let me take a shower to wipe all of the pee out. (15 minutes later) Peppa, I am back, what are you guys up to. Tommy. We are going inside to watch TV, want to come too? Peppa. yes Tommy Pickles. (puts on a TV show with a remote, but accidentaly puts Angela Anaconda) Angela Anaconda. (From TV, singing) My name is Angela, Hey, Ho! Welcome to my very own show, I'll introduce you to my friends... Babies. (crying) Peppa Pig. (screams) I hate Angela Anaconda! Tommy. OK, let's put another show (puts on a different show). Dil Pickles. Poopy (throws his rattle at Peppa Pig) Tommy. That's Dil Pickles. Peppa Pig. Naughty Dil! Dil. Sorry Peppa Pig. It's Okay Tommy Pickles, Do you want to play a game? Peppa Pig. Yes, but before we play, do you want to come to my house someday? Tommy Pickles. Yes! (everyone laughs) The End Trivia * If you look closely, you can see that the show they have put when they changed Angela anaconda is a clip from the Rugrats Episode "Angelica Breaks A Leg" when Stu is making chocolate pudding at 4;00. * When the babies cry, Tommy's cry sound like Richard's cry, Chuckie sounds like George's cry, and Phil and Lil's cries sounds just like Zuzu and Zaza Zebra's cries. Characters Peppa Pig Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster Phil and Lil DeVille Angelica Pickles Susie Carmichael Dil Pickles Spike Didi Pickles (seen on TV) Stu Pickles (seen on TV) Kimi Wantabe Finster (originally, but scrapped) Errors The babies aren't big compared to Peppa as she is in this episode. Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Unfinished Category:Write the Rest Category:Episodes written by Velociraptor105 Category:Banned Crossovers Category:Peppa and the Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Season 13